Brown
by lori777
Summary: Sherly conoció a Arthur en una fiesta de disfraces. /Sherly es hija de John Watson/


**SHERLOCK©BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: Historia basada en la serie de fics Blue & Gray Chronicles. Involucra OC como personajes principales.**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **Brown**

Una fiesta de disfraces de época, gente ataviada como personas de la época victoriana. La celebración era organizada por el comité estudiantil, todos estaban ansiosos en asistir excepto por un caballero. Sherly termino de vestirse después de un largo rato, bajo las escaleras con gracia y una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro. Su padre tuvo una imagen del pasado, cuando su niña bajaba las escaleras sujeta del barandal y con una nutria de felpa.

—¿Qué opinan?— pregunto la chica al llegar al recibidor, giro suavemente para que pudiera ser examinada.

—Hermosa— dijo el rubio. Ella espero por un cumplido pero en su lugar él coloco una flor en el vestido, murmuró _perfecto_ y ella sonrió.

—Ten mucho cuidado— exclamo su padre preocupado por su hija.

—Vamos papi, cómo si _tío_ Mycroft no estuviera vigilándome en estos momentos, ¡ah! e inviten una taza de té a _Old Bad Wolf_ o quizá algo más fuerte… —dijo la chica preparando los últimos detalles para su partida, —… por eso Merlín es mi favorito, es el único que no me sigue a escondidas a todas partes—añadió la chica justo antes de parar un taxi para ir a su destino.

Sherly fue recibida por su más antiguo amigo, ambos se conocen desde que eran unos niños pequeños, esa persona era Frodo Baggins. Frodo lucía apuesto en su traje, la ropa de los dos amigos fueron confeccionadas por un miembro de la familia de Frodo, el mejor amigo de su tío Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield. La fiesta estaba tranquila, todos platicaban alrededor, haciendo gracia de sus ropas, la única persona que parecía no disfrutarlo era un chico castaño, reía nervioso, todo su cuerpo daba señales de sentirse incomodo, pero su expresión cambió cuando delante de él, entre la multitud alcanzó a divisar la figura de una belleza de cabello negro, con un hermoso vestido morado. Arthur, el nombre del muchacho, quedó anonadado frente a tal imagen que ni siquiera se percató que esa persona iba a su camino.—

—Hola… —saludó la bella joven, Arthur se sonrojo. —Soy Sherly Watson…—se presentó la trigueña con una suave sonrisa.

—Arthur… Arthur Wordsmith—correspondió el chico con la cara roja.

—Ah, mi tío lleva el mismo nombre—señaló Sherly para ella misma, se giró a Arthur e hizo una invitación: —¿Quieres bailar?—dijo la chica alzado su mano, en ese momento Arthur se percató de la música a su alrededor.

Arthur sabía bailar pero en ese momento en la pista se sentía confundido, Sherly estaba realmente contenta, desde que sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Arthur hubo algo en él que lo atrajo, ahora bailando cerca de él pudo percatarse de las razones de su atracción. La chica se encontró pensando en querer ser sincera con ese chico.

—Entonces… ¿qué estás escribiendo?—preguntó Sherly en medio de una vuelta para romper el hielo. Arthur reaccionó ante la pregunta con una reacción de sorpresa.

—Ah… nada interesante en realidad—declaró el castaño algo avergonzado, —pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?—preguntó el muchacho algo extrañado, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo de la esquina los labios de Sherly.

—Tienes un callosidad en tu dedo, seguramente por escribir a mano, al parecer no te gusta usar la tecnología, no llevas celular contigo, además tienes notas escritas en tu manga, seguramente son importantes y por eso no quisiste olvidarlas… —explicó Sherly mientras se movían sobre la pista, Arthur se quedó sin palabras. Sherly bajo la mirada nerviosa, por primera vez se sentía ansiosa por la reacción de las personas ante su habilidad de deducción.

—Eso fue… —comenzó Arthur suavemente, Sherly levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho,—- ¡Brillante!—exclamo Arthur con un brillo en su mirada que contagió a la muchacha, entonces sonrió aliviada.

 _El verano llegó a Londres, una fresca niña interrumpió los experimentos de un hombre excéntrico, el azabache se levantó sus lentes de seguridad, soltó un gran suspiró acto seguido poso una severa mirada sobre aquella personita._

— _Ya tengo siete años y quiero saber— dijo la niña después de un largo silencio._

— _¿Qué quieres saber, Sherly?— preguntó el azabache con voz cansada._

— _¿Cuándo te enamoraste de papi?— preguntó la pequeña sin tapujos, entonces ocurrió algo extraño, el hombre de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil._

 _Sherlock estaba dentro de su palacio mental tratando de analizar la pregunta de su pequeña hija, estaba algo confundido porque los sentimientos no eran su especialidad, nadie cuestionaba sus emociones, lo único que sabía es que John era especial._ _«_ _¿Fue a amor a primera vista?_ _» escuchó la voz de Sherly como un eco dentro de su imagen mental, entonces Sherlock recordó el primer momento que vio a John, cada una de las deducciones pero no sintió "amor", en esa momento sintió "interés" por el hombre frente a él. «Quizá te enamoraste en su primera cita», ¿primera cita? Ah, la cena con John en su primer caso, en ese momento todo quedó en claro que no iba a existir ningún tipo de romance entre ellos. Sherlock siguió pensando._

 _John entró en la habitación cargando una enorme bolsa de víveres para la casa, coloco el mandado sobre la mesa antes de acomodarlo en la nevera, estaba esperando que no hubieras sorpresas extrañas dentro de la nevera. El rubio desempaco algunas cosas entonces se percató de la curiosa escena en la sala, su hija sentada en la mesa de laboratorio de Sherlock, que en realidad era la mesa del comedor, y un Sherlock bastante callado, pensando._

— _Sherly, ¿qué está sucediendo?—preguntó John acercándose a ellos con cuidado de no molestar a Sherlock._

— _Nada en realidad, sólo le pregunté a papá cuando fue que se enamoró de ti—respondió la niña con el mismo gesto serio, John no pudo evitar soltar una risita._

— _No tortures a tu padre, sabes que las "emociones" no su área—dijo John bajando a Sherly de la mesa, —si querías saber esa pregunta pudiste haberme preguntado a mí… —añadió mientras sacudía algo de polvo de la ropa de su pequeña._

— _Pero esa respuesta ya la conozco… —dijo Sherly a modo de reproche. —Tú supiste que estabas enamorado de papá cuando… —la pequeña no quiso continuar con su estamento porque detesta la terrible expresión de tristeza y dolor en el rostro de su padre cuando se hace mención del asunto, a pesar de los años era una herida que no sanó correctamente._

—… _cuando tu padre fingió su muerte y creí haberlo perdido—concluyó John tratando de no parecer afectado, —fue en esa época que supe que tu padre era importante para mí—añadió John con una cálida sonrisa. —Irónicamente tu padre lo supo antes que yo… —agregó John recordando el pasado._

— _Lo sé… —respondió Sherly trepando sobre la mesa, —pero me gusta ver a Basil pensando, además quiero escucharlo de su boca—dijo la niña con resolución, John regresó a su labores. Sherly esperó pacientemente en la mesa._

 _Sherlock siguió pensando por horas, la noche llegó a Londres, y él se encontraba perdido entre un mar de recuerdos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, entonces su mente viajo a la primera aventura junto a John, "Estudio en rosa" fue el poético nombre que el doctor le dio a ese episodio en su vida, entonces Sherlock obtuvo su respuesta._

— _Nuestro primer viaje juntos en taxi… —dijo Sherlock volviendo a la realidad, —los comentarios de tu padre fueron de mi agrado, y si lo reflexionó… en ese momento supe que él era diferente a otros… —añadió Sherlock bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirse en un murmullo, realmente los sentimientos no era su área. El sonido de un ronquido hizo que enfocará su vista a la niña sentada en la mesa. Sherly estaba dormida, su cabeza estaba colgando hacia un lado. —Oh… —exclamo el azabache al ver a la niña frente a él, se percató que había estado pensando por horas. El detective consultor sonrió levemente, recogió a la niña para llevarla a la habitación de su padre. Sherlock acomido a la pequeña, después se colocó detrás de John._

— _Se quedó dormida… —se quejó Sherlock ocultando su rostro en la espalda John. El rubio soltó una risita._

— _Es una niña, además se cansó de esperar sentada… hizo lo que pudo—dijo John en defensa de su pequeña. —Además, ella ya conoce la respuesta, se lo conté hace mucho tiempo… —agregó John, el cabello de Sherlock hacía cosquillas en su cuello. El detective acercó sus labios al oído de John para murmurar una simple frase. —Yo también te amo—respondió John acariciando la cabeza de Sherlock._

La música inundó todo el lugar, las parejas danzaban de un lado a otro al compás del ritmo, una de ellas eran Arthur y Sherly. El joven castaño se incomodó un momento debido que desde hacía un rato la chica azabache se quedó con una mirada hacia el espacio, aunque seguía bailando con gracia.

—¿Sherly?—preguntó el muchacho para atraer su atención, la chica sonrió con calidez. Gracias a las palabras de Arthur, la chica quedó atrapada en un recuerdo de su infancia.

—¿Si?—respondió la chica sin mirar a Arthur, pero su expresión cambió, había regresado al presente.

—Realmente eres una chica única… —insistió Arthur tratando de hacer un cumplido. Sherly se sorprendió para entonces relajar su expresión con un sonrisa.

—Tengo dos padres… —dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, con un tono realmente serio. Sherly espero paciente la respuesta de Arthur que tardó en llegar.

—Eso es… maravilloso—exclamo el muchacho con sinceridad. Sherly abrazo al chico con fuerza a modo de gratitud, justo en ese momento supo que aquel hombre sería su futuro esposo.

La fiesta continuo hasta largas horas de la noche. Los jóvenes se despidieron bajo un manto de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena, redonda y brillante. Arthur fue los suficientemente osado para besar Sherly en la mejilla para después salir huyendo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. La joven Watson acarició su mejilla ensoñada.

—Buenas noches… Inspector Lestrade, señor Bond—exclamo la chica después de unos minutos de su dulce despedida. Un par de hombres salieron a la luz, ellos estaban escondidos en las sombras, detrás de unos arbustos. —¿Qué no se supone que deben proteger Inglaterra de los _chicos malos_?—preguntó la chica caminando hacia ellos, ninguno respondió. Lestrade se rascó la nuca, y Bond sonrió con su coquetería nata.

—Una disculpa no hará que nos perdones más fácil ¿o si?—preguntó el viejo detective tratando de sonreír, Sherly torció el labio, el mismo gesto de su padre cuando está molesto, pero después sonrió.

—Sé que se preocupan por mí pero deben entender que ya no soy un _bebé—_ dijo Sherly empezando a caminar, no sólo había notado al oficial de policía y al agente secreto, también divisó la limosina de su _tío_ Mycroft.

—Buenas noches, _tío_ Mycroft—saludó la joven después de abrir la puerta, sin esperar una invitación, la joven se acomodo en el vehículo. Detrás de ella se subió Bond, Lestrade se excusó diciendo que quería escoltar al joven Wordsmith, asegurarse que llegara sano y salvo a su hogar.

Sherly se quedó dormida en el camino a casa, Mycroft la observó detenidamente, entonces soltó un suspiró, Bond se sorprendió por el gesto pero al ver a la chica se percató de los pensamientos de su jefe, la joven Watson dejó en claro que ella ya no era una niña pero era difícil para los hombres en su vida imaginarla como adulto para todos ellos seguía siendo la pequeña curiosa que se metía en cada enredo. Mycroft despertó a Sherly con un movimiento suave, la chica bostezo, Bond la escoltó hasta la entrada donde fue recibida por su _Basil_ , en ese momento se cerró la puerta del _221B Baker sreet_.

 **FIN**


End file.
